Chapter 1: My tribe of a Lifetime
by Akuzuni
Summary: THis is FANTASY THAT YOU MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:  
>• Kiba Akuzuni – The Alpha ( 4 major elements ).<br>• Quil - Second in Command or beta ( Same wit Kiba's ).  
>• Jade - Kiba's Best friend and Alpha's Closest comrade. (Magic Nuller )<br>• Fang - Embry's twin brother. ( Shape shifter )  
>• Embry - Fang's Twin Brother. ( Stellar Mage )<br>• Lionel - Tribe's Traitor. ( Dark Unbearable Magic )

Chapter 1: My Tribe of a Lifetime  
>(I Refers to Kiba)<p>

THE DUST SCATTERED LIKE STORM when my shoes started dragging them. I was tired, we all are. School was a lot more frustrating than it used to be the pass few months especially Magic class.. Its like Its draining my energy out my body making me more "Off guard".Luckily home was just a block away from school. So we had only to jog around the corner and then we're home.  
>All six of us live in one House. Though weren't part of the same family but we're related of one bloodline and that's how our friendship bonds strengthens.<p>

The sun was high and hot. We we're sweating hard but we we're used to it.  
>The moment we rushed toward the door for shelter from the intense heat.<br>I headed to the couch, weary and tired.

As I made it through the couch, my body numbed off.  
>Then Jade followed me sitting on the other chair.<p>

"Here" Jade said tossing me one of his favorite soda drinks.  
>"Thanks!" I forced a smile.<p>

I shaked and turned it up-side-down.  
>Jade was able to open his first and stared at me.<br>He was puzzled.  
>"Too much of that will cause the can to overflow, Stop it already" Jade Suggested.<p>

I just smiled.  
>I opened the lid and toss it over my head and let it flowed over my face.<br>I was refreshed.  
>"That was great!" I exclaimed.<p>

Jade was Smiling.  
>I got up and turned the TV on.<br>Flipping them into random channels finding something to soothe the evening. Probably that time there was nothing going on the TV so I got bored and Left the remote in control of Jade.  
>"What's for Dinner?" I was yelling in a hungry tone.<br>"I'm cooking Roasted Beef shimmered in Honey Syrup" Embry answered me.

"Mmmm! that sounds delicious." I Replied as I switched rooms to the kitchen.

"Since when did you know to Cook that delicious name?" Fang asked.

"Just earlier. I was Reading this-"

I cut him off by mid sentence. "Enough talking start cooking already."

So he began to settle all the ingredients. As I was observing, Embry seemed to need help. So I decided to help and so Did fang. It wasn't Easy following Embry's commands. I got used of being the alpha of this Pack. But I had no choice my Tummy was rumbling so I have to hurry.  
>All in all it took us about 2 hours to finish preparing that special dish. Actually we we're able to repeat what we have done because Embry left his cooking unattended so His Beef got overcooked.<br>At exactly 7:13 pm, everything was ready. All was in the table except for one Person and that person was Lionel.  
>It was our Culture to wait for everyone every meal but that time was an exception. I was Hungry. I rushed into the table and after me they followed. That's the good thing about being the Alpha.<br>We we're all satisfied and we enjoyed that Evening even though Lionel wasn't able to see us that happy.  
>After that every one of us gathered outside.<p>

"Guys, Any Plans For tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have plenty." Fang Giggled a little.

"I'm free, So I might join Fang with his adventure tomorrow..." Embry Suggested.

"S-sure!" Fang exclaimed.

"How' Bout you, Jade?" I asked.

"Probably I'll be Practicing Magic" Jade answered calmly.  
>"Can I join?" I Pleaded.<p>

"Sure" Jade Smiled.

The evening was great but incomplete.  
>If Lionel was There Everything would be completely different. Its was Already thirty minutes passed midnight we we're Still awake. Lionel wasn't home yet.<p>

So I have to wait till he comes back. My Eyes we're Already Sleepy.

I was fighting back each minute seemed like to make me more Drowsy.  
>Finally I gave up. I was Already Sleeping.<p>

Early Next Morning. I Woke Up. And as I began strolling around the house it seemed to be I was the only one awake. Every one of them we're still sleeping.

I headed to my room and I hopped back to my bed.  
>After several minutes I was still awake. I couldn't get back to sleep.<br>I had this awkward feeling that something was wrong.

Time fled so fast that I wasn't able to Notice Quil was already awake.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" His Tone was Screeching and Loud.

I Lost my imagination due to his tone.

Then Out of mind I heard someone Loud and Seem to be angry.

"SHUT UP! ITS JUST 5 IN THE MORNING. JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

It was probably Embry's Voice.  
>I smiled in sarcasm.<br>Probably this would be a Bad morning for Embry. After everything was calm again I made a decision to get out of my bed and headed to the kitchen. To my surprise Quil was cooking.  
>I never ever wondered Quil Could cook. I made up a casual Greeting hoping He's in a good mood now.<p>

"Morning!" I greeted him as I headed to the fridge

He didn't reply or even took notice of my greetings.  
>I took out the milk and Cereal and I got a bowl and eventually started eating them.<br>"So did you enjoyed your sleep?" I asked him once more.

But this time he answered me.  
>"Not exactly!" He answered me in a soft tone.<p>

I Smiled as I continued eating breakfast.  
>Soon after I headed to Jade's Room and Found Him still asleep.<br>Slowly I Closed his door and Went on.

Since I have no other plans until jade would Wake up. I decided to challenge Quil on a Duel. I began searching for him everywhere in the house but it seems that I had no chances on finding him.  
>I got back at the kitchen hoping to find someone to ask where Quil was.<br>I Found Embry again doing something strange.

"W-what A-are you Doing?" I Asked as I headed closer to get a better view of what he was doing.

"I'm filling these balloons with Water." He replied.

" Ah—hh That wasn't quite obvious a minute ago." I Argued with sarcasm.

I Headed on since I'm not in the mood of getting wet.  
>I headed to our backyard and Finally I found Him Above a tree.<br>With someone..

I tried not to scare him off into embarrassment but I Tried Humiliation.  
>Slowly I tiptoed across the yard and into the back of the tree.<p>

I Quiet down for a moment thinking of what kind of embarrassment I'll do.

Then it came to my senses that I should use magic because this looks like this would be another world war,

With one hand raising I tried to concentrate magic over my hand and form a magic circle..

Then flame came out just an inch away from my palm.  
>Then it burned over the tree.<p>

Slowly since the fire wasn't smoking big I hurried inside and RAN to Embry.

"EMBRY! EMBRY! Our back yard was burning" I Lied with A Fake emotion of help.

HE Got his balloons filled with water and headed to the backyard.  
>And saw the Smoking really big fire.<p>

With no doubts embry threw his first balloon.  
>Embry is a Bad thrower. Since birth.<br>So His first Balloon landed over Quil..

I think Quil was furious.  
>Not because his date was over and unsuccessful but he knew I started that fire.<p>

The moment revenge we're in his eyes I ran.  
>Since he was second in command He got the authority to use magic with a nonsense reason.<p>

His Hands we're flaming with ice. Its because he's Flaming angry at me.  
>His entrance almost froze the door into infinity.<p>

I took the chances of escaping and turn my flaming hand into Icy cold palms and turn around freezing the doorway.

My Fears calmed for a moment. I know Quil hasn't mastered the Element of Fire so He couldn't melt that frozen Ice down.

I Hid Inside my Closet where I went to Narnia the other day..Xd Just Kidding.

Quil's Shadow was behind the Ice and it seems to be furiously angry by the looks of its Shadow.

By the looks of it. His hand wasn't shivering with Ice or Earth or Air.  
>But Fire.<p>

"OOH-Em-Gee!" The expression I usually use when things doesn't go the way I planned them to be.

For A second, He isn't aiming for the ice. But at my wall.  
>Burning around the ice my Room seems to be a mess right now.<p>

As My room being burnt down which is part of the disqualification rule of this house.  
>I stopped him for being overboard and for the same reason I'll be killed If I Don't Stop him.<p>

I Jumped Out of the Closet and Demanded a Full Surrender and An Apology.

It was quite hard making an apology for him. For the reason he takes games seriously.  
>"Calm Down, Quil!" I Demanded , Raising My Palm into Quil's Place Freezing him for a moment.<p>

"JADE! Jade!" I called in a loud husky tone.

It only took jade A Second a Sec. to be upstairs.  
>He seemed to be puzzle.<p>

"Could you do me a Favor?" I asked in a soft husky tone.

"What?" He seemed to be pleased.  
>"Could you nullify Quil's Magic For an hour, I think he went overboard." I Asked.<p>

At first He fired up his Magic and Slowly Touching Jade's Neck.  
>Then His Magic Cool downed and He was Calming Down.<p>

Then I Unfroze him and Then He Fell Unconscious and Then I Grabbed him before he was to fall reaching an inch away from the floor.

"Take him to His room; I still have to clean his mess." I handed him Over to Jade.

As They Both Left and Lingered at my room.  
>I was smiling with contentment.<p>

"I could get use to this but not too much of this, My Room's A Mess!" I said with a bit OF sarcasm...

Later that Day I Was able to Fix my room and back to the way it used to be.

Everything was Okay. I was out of trouble, Quil was still unconscious and finally notice Jade was no longer in His room.

Probably He was already practicing.

Probably I ran out to catch up with him.

Just Probably..  
>-End of Chapter One-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 This is Power

**Chapter 2: This is Power!  
><strong> ( I Refers to Jade )

Jade's Point of View,

" I don't Know?" I Answered as I paced into my Shooting Position.

I was Playing basket ball A well-Known Sport For Kiba.

"Its Getting Dark, And Colder." Kiba Sat still as I Continued Playing.

" Then Probably we should be heading Home. " I Insisted him as My Body began sweating.

" Maybe Later , I need time and Probably More space." He Complained.

I Paused For a moment as My attention focused on him. He Threw his back and got back on Thinking.

HE seemed to be bothered.. a lot.

I Dropped my Ball and Went nearer to him , Seating beside an Inch away.

I Sighed In Stress and relief.

Stretching My arms way across the air Then Clamping them both at the Back of my Head.

"So…" I Started a Casual conversation as I Stared at the Skies.  
>"The Of the skies from here Looks Magnificent you should see it."<p>

I glanced back to him. His face was Worried.

For I moment I thought he wouldn't See the Skies But I Was Shockly Surprised when He Stared at them and Smiled Back at Me.

" Yeah , They're Sure Are!" He Said as his tone was A lot More Relieved.

I Could See him forcing out a smile to cover up his Problem.  
>The bad Thing about him That he takes his problems as his own and Won't tell us what's the matter.<br>Honestly It's a Good habit but Meanwhile at this situation It's a Bad Thing to do.  
>You Could Die of thinking your Way out of a single problem, how much more If its way more complicated.<p>

I didn't asked him the same Routine as I would tell if he's worrying.

The words " Whats the Matter ?" Or " Anything Wrong?" Didn't Came Out Of my mouth.

I was Quiet For a While. Thinking my way out of this problem.

Then out of that spawn of time He asked me an Unusual question.

" Jade? What if I turned my Back on you…" He Started his Question.

"..Would you Follow me?" My eyes met his.

He was serious that Time and I don't want to let him think that Im Goofing OFF.

"I-if Its For a Good Cause, Sure. I'll be IN your Side. I Mean You're my Best friend. Wh-why Wouldn't I?" I Explained.

" What If Its Not For a Good Cause. Would you Stop me Or Even try to Kill me?" He Asked.

" I have to.. I Don't want any Best Friend Of mine to Be in the Dark side of This World!" I Replied My tone was A bit more Husky than Usual.

He Stood Up , Racking Off the Dirt off his Pants.  
>" Then Probably We Should BE heading Home , I Still Have to Face Quil For My Mistake earlier." His Tone was Enlightened.<p>

I Tried Out to Laugh off a Fake sarcastic Laugh and A Fake Smile.

As He Began Walking away.

I followed him.

As I caught Up and Nearly Got a view Of his Face.  
>His Emotion was Happy Like He Hadn't Been thinking Of any Problems.<p>

His Arms was at back of His head.  
>He was Gazing the Stars.<p>

" Hey Kiba!" I Started another Conversation.

"Yeah?" He Replied glancing his Head For a Moment at me.

" Uhm.. What we're you thinking just this evening the one you asked me about leaving the Tribe?" I was Curious.

I Mean I don't want Any best friend of mine to make any decisions they would regret , I need to Reassure.

" Nahh, I was Corny That time , Forget about It!" His voice was Jolly and Unusual Happy.

I Was Offended. But It Didn't Matter.

" Why? You Think I'm Leaving The Tribe? That would be The Dumbest Decision I Ever Made.." He Laughed.

" Leaving My Position as the Alpha , NO way! I Wouldn't waste that Opportunity." Now he was Making fun of his question Earlier.

I tried to forget all About it and Tried to Focus on our conversation..

As We got home.  
>Quil was having Dinner.<br>Jake was also home and was on the couch when we arrived at home but As He saw us, He got up and slowly not making notice headed upstairs and into his room.

"! S-L-A-M!" Like his door was going to break.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"Did I miss Jake being such an Emo?" Fang Spoke popping out the Kitchen.

I stared at Kiba. His eyes was Focused on Quil and So Was Quil's.  
>I Tried to break their Eye Contact.<p>

"So What's For Dinner?" I Asked taking steps closer off Covering the pace of their Eyes.

" So Quil Is the Food Nice?" I asked Him So he could snap out of his Focusing.

" Yeah! Its Great! Embry Did a great Job On Cooking along with His Stellar Spirits." Quil Replied Munching hard ON His Food.

" How many Did He Summoned?" I asked again.

" Probably 4 or 5 but it didn't matter, Embry Didn't Collapse of Summoning too many Spirits in The same Time." He Explained.

Embry popped his head out OF the Kitchen and He was Smiling.

"Well , That's Great!" I made a Compliment as I Went to the Kitchen.

As I got into the Kitchen. IT was A mess.

I was Puzzled. I Stared at Embry For A moment.  
>I Crossed My arms infront of my Body.<p>

" Explain?" I asked Him With My Eyes taunting him not to Lie.

"Well , We we're having A Lot Of trouble turn the Stove on."  
>He Explained as His Face Focused on his Fingers Circling together.<p>

"..But after A long time We Got Carried away and Now This.. The Kitchen's A Mess"

His explanation was Quite Good But Unacceptable.

"Clean This Up …" I Went nearer to him and Lifted my hands Leveled on his neck and Made a Magic Circle.

Then Of A Second I nulled his Magic.

"..With NO Magic" The Marks Of the stellar Spirits on the body he Own faded away.

" W-what?" He was Complaining.

"Just Clean your Mess and I'll Return your Tattoos Back after you've Cleaned your mess." I Spoked leaving the kitchen and Went back to the Living Room.

I was Awfully Relief that Kiba and Quil we're friends again.  
>I was Awfully Happy that Fang Already got used Sleeping On the Couch.<br>I Would Be Probably happy IF Embry could Finish his task so He could get his magic back.

Only One Person Left Unhappy.

Well That's Life.

-End Of chapter 2- 


End file.
